


Lay Me Down

by Sugarapa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shadam, adashi, but it IS there if you squint, its not a klance fic, klance, side!KeithxLance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarapa/pseuds/Sugarapa
Summary: Shiro left a part of him behind when he got on that rocket, and Adam saw a part of him fly into the stars.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have no excuse for making this, it's indulgent, and I'm still learning, but I hope you like it! Can't wait till season 7 comes out! Any information I have about Adam is very very very rough and this is in no way a prediction. I just think Shiro needs all the hugs.  
> I don't own any of the characters of Voltron: Legendary Defender.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!

The trip back home is a little bit of a long one, and Shiro appreciates that more than he'll let anyone know. There's really no one waiting for him anymore, is there? No, wrong, that's being unfair, his family, his parents, his friends, his-.

"Shiro?" Lance peers into his face. Shiro blinks and tries to smile. The concern and worry radiating off Lance is smothering him, and he can’t say he dislikes it. 

"Hey bud," he moves to sit up before a steady hand slowly pushes him back down, and now Keith's glaring at him disapprovingly, "Lie down, you're still recovering," he chides.

Lance nods enthusiastically, before continuing, "I was just wondering if you were okay...you kind of spaced out there man," 

Wincing at the pun, Shiro pursed his lips, he was daydreaming, unfocused, and worst of all, weak. Well, to give him some credit, he's been dead for a while, so he gets this time of recuperation, no matter what the soldier inside him thinks. He can almost hear Adam chiding at him, overworking his muscles, especially with his condition... 

"Keith!" he says loudly, making the taller, stronger, braver version of his younger brother jump at the volume, "you haven't introduced me to our new paladin yet," 

Yorak yips loudly by Keith's feet, and Lance coos at him, and Keith smiles, his face losing some of that edge, "Yorak, that's Yorak, and according to my mother he's a type of...inter-dimensional...electric...wolf," Keith grimaces at the description, and Shiro laughs. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Lance almost deflate with relief, before he goes back to sitting on the floor and playing with Yorak. Delighted by the attention, Yorak quickly zaps out of sight and Shiro can hear Lance's squeal of fear and excitement. 

"GUYS! I JUST FUCKING TELEPORTED," a short pause, "KEITH CAN I HAVE YOUR TELEPORTING LIGHTING DOG," 

"ASSHOLE, HE'S MINE, GET YOUR OWN," Keith yelled back and rushed out to find him, not before giving Shiro's hand a tight squeeze, and Shiro felt his heart swell. He looked at Allura, who was quietly feeding the mice by his side. She hadn't left the room since he gave him back his soul, which was possibly why she didn’t leave his side. 

She held his life in her hands, felt his soul rush through her body. No amount of gratitude would ever amount to a fraction of how he felt for his princess. The princess. She exuded a quiet power, an incredible power, and this was before she could revive the dead. She saw the weary expression in his face and smiled lightly, wisely, in a way only she can. 

“Sleep, brave Paladin,” she smoothed the hair on his forehead, gently, “You need the rest,” 

“So do you,” he retorted, well, tried to retort, it came out like a whine, and Allura chuckled, raising her eyebrows, “You’re not wrong, but I’m afraid I cannot not take your advice,” 

“Why?” 

Her eyes grew piercing, and felt his throat dry, “Shiro,” she started, “Who is Adam?” 

Hearing his name, from her mouth, in the middle of outer space, in a giant sentient lion, while he was coming back from the dead was too much, and he felt dizzy. Allura’s eyes widened, and she looked down at her hands. She took a hold of his hand, and said softly, “I did not mean to pry, he’s…” she took a deep breath, “he is very important to you, is he not?”

He felt his eyes grow heavy, and let out a yawn, “He was,” she clutched his hand tighter, “the most…” the words slurred together and the world become black as he let himself get lulled back to a familiar darkness. 

(She doesn’t bring Adam up again, but Shiro thinks the fact that his entire life was flowing through her veins like water may have been a plausible explanation.) 

While he sleeps, he dreams. It’s all very cliché, really, to pine after a person who probably doesn’t care anymore. No, that’s not true, Shiro’s the one who stopped caring first. He knows that much is true, he knows that he got on the rocket by his own accord, but where would he be if he had stayed? 

Shiro saw his younger counterpart chase his boyfriend with wet laundry, dodging wet socks and jeans, laughing loudly. They were half dressed, and wild. It was late and he knew their neighbors would come in sooner or later, insults on the tip of their tongue, a smile tugging at their lips, and maybe they’d all sneak out to the kitchens or the roofs and maybe Adam would scan for alien chatter, and maybe they’d see a falling meteorite and maybe they’d kiss when everyone was asleep, and maybe it would all have been have been perfect. 

It didn’t happen, Shiro remembers now, Adam had yielded under the assault of clothes and had gone to sleep. It had been an exhausting day, or something, and he just fell asleep. The younger Shiro didn’t sleep all night, and instead spent his time staring out the window, their tiny window, and thought about the kids he was going to be mentoring. Those new kids in the Garrison program, and Adam, who was so proud of him. Shiro spent the entire night thrumming with a fatigued pride.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

I really want a Voltron Rewrite. Obviously, there are people who can write it better, and possibly give so much more of their time to this project. 

Essentially, I want Shadam, alive Allura, and Endgame Klance, and possibly Lotor coming back. 

So, that's what I am working on now. 

I'll be rewatching Voltron carefully, and figuring out how to fulfil a resolved ending. 

Till then,  
Sorry about this fake chapter!


End file.
